the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Starbound Ascension: The Next Generation (Fanfic)
Starbound Ascension: The Next Generation is a Bronalysis military sci-fi fan fiction written by Busterbuizel/Sky Buster. It is the sequel to both his previous works; Skies of Harmony: Starbound as well as Starfox: Hybrid Ascension. Drawing heavy influence from Starship Troopers and Star Trek, the story follows a third person narrative revolving around the Next Generation Joint Strike Force: a collection of OCs from the Next Generation Bronies series donned in a military special forces role. The story revolves around the major characters of Jump Jet (Sky Buster's and Rainbow Dash's son), Panavia Tornado (Soaren and Rainbow Dash's daughter), Ship McDaniel (daughter of SmokeyMcDaniel and Riquis101), as well as their friends and family as they undergo the dangers of United Equus/Equestria's expansion into space. With their special forces team: the NGJSF often in the frontlines to protect Equus's best interests. The backdrop of a looming interstellar war and a shadowy enemy, coupled with unlikely allies, makes for a deep and rewarding read. Characters: Major: Jump Jet (Pegasus): the primary protagonist: a cocky, dashing rogue who started life as an experiment for life outside the home planet of Equus. He was the second pony born in space to miss Rainbow Dash and her late husband Sky Buster who was killed in a rescue mission during Equus' first expansions into space. Jump Jet never knew his father but the two are strikingly similar in personality. He has one half sister, Panavia Tornado, and his mother remarried Soaren of the Wonderbolts. Panavia Tornado (Pegasus): ''(preferably referred to as Avia) is the calm, yet playful half sister to Jump Jet. Her mother, Rainbow Dash, remarried to Soaren of the Wonderbolts after the death of her first husband and she was born shortly after. Avia gets along well with her older brother and looks up to him as an equal, although she respects his higher rank in the NGJSF accordingly. The two compliment each other well and oftentimes where one goes the other will follow. ''Ship (Unicorn): ''the supreme leader of the NGJSF. She is a collected, professional mare with a keen sense of leadership and protection for her unit. Joined the United Equus Navy out of high school for a scholarship to an artist college, she continued her military career instead out of her sense of duty and protective nature. She has three siblings and is the daughter of SmokeyMcDaniel and Rio. ''Tough Heart (Pegasus): ''Ship's husband and the primary muscle of the group, Tough Heart is often the spearhead in battle with affinity for large, loud, and heavy weapons, tanks, and mech suits. One of Jump Jet's best friends as well as one of most reliable soldiers of the NGJSF. Although he is often prone to his own stubborn attitude. He is the son of Thunder Blur and "Cakey" Crowne Heart. ''Nelly (Earth Pony): ''(AKA: Squeaky or The Full Metal Bitch) is the smallest member of the group due to her somewhat stunted growth due to her premature birth. Don't let her size fool you though, thanks to her Earth Pony strength it's not uncommon for her to be on the battlefield using her own toned muscles to break down doors and smash enemies with her rotor blade sword. Although fearsome in battle her attitude shifts to a timid and adorable one when among her friends. She is quiet for the most part and is in a romantic relationship with Jump Jet. She is the daughter of ILoveKimPossibleALot and AntonyC. ''Sagittarius (Earth Pony): ''Nelly's younger, larger brother and the EMS Sky Buster's navigator. He is charged with driving the space ship and plotting courses to mission zones and whatnot. He also provides a secondary supporting element for the ground assault teams keeping them in touch with the overall picture and vectoring in other combat assets when needed. He takes after his father, AntonyC, most in personality and is obsessed with the stars, space, and constellations. ''Mac Book (Unicorn): ''son of Digibrony and Applejack, Mac is a proud member of the Apple family serving a family tradition with the military. Unlike his mother, he is a very intellectually gifted mind and prefers to work with computers rather than farm equipment. Is is a brilliant hacker and techno-geek often referring to his handy work as "Cheat Codes" to give the ground assault teams electronic support and surveillance. He works with Sagittarius to make sure things go smoothly on the command end of the operations. ''Iron Cross (Earth Pony): ''the Political Officer of the NGJSF as well as a United Equus ambassador, Iron Cross deals with matters that don't need the end of a gun barrel. Technically a VIP under guard by the NGJSF he has since integrated himself into the group as equals and going so far as one occasion to accompany them on a rescue mission to save his father, AnY. He is a calm and stoic stallion that draws from both his mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and his father as well in terms of decisive action. ''Night Petal (Pegasus): ''one of a number of dedicated fighter pilots of the NGJSF, Petal was once a shy and reserved mare now hardened by her military training into a top notch fighter ace. Her kind and caring demeanor hides a swift aerial assassin favored for her hit and run tactics. Her plane is the only one capable of complete stealth and optical cloaking and she uses this to sow confusion and panic among her enemies. Her room on the Sky Buster is filled with flowers and beautiful plants she has cross bred and some even bio-engineered to her liking. She is currently dating Prelude with Morning Shine still admiring her from a distance. Petal is the daughter of Sweetie Bloom and DarkEdge. ''Morning Shine (Pegasus): ''the legendary son of Commander Firebrand and Ink Rose, Morning Shine is a gentle soul known for his calming tone and polite attitude. His love of flying carried on to his military career and is only bested by Jet and Avia in terms of combat skill. There is little that can shake his confidence inside of his cockpit and he is a masterful pilot, taming one of the most unstable aircraft flown by his unit to pure flying perfection. ''Circus Blossom (Unicorn): ''the wildcard of the group and Morning Shine's younger sister. Blossom is known for only three things: setting things on fire, blowing things up, and being a complete maniac in the field of battle. She has a deep love for any and all things explosive or incendiary. She can and WILL bring the most firepower of the group with handheld automatic grenade launchers, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, etc. She is also the dropship and bomber pilot of the NGJSF if her hoof held weapons cannot suffice. ''Sugar Rush (Pegasus): ''the robotics and drone expert of the NGJSF, Sugar Rush rarely fires a shot while on the field, instead relying on his variable army of AI minions to support the team as they push into battle. He is a cheery, bubbly stallion who sees his drones as more of his loving pets than that of objects. He is the son of Pinkie Pie and Puzzle Piece and has inherited the, "It's just Rush" abilities of his mother and the dexterity and singing voice of his father. Because of his access of beyond the forth wall he can sometimes pull extra drones out of literally nowhere with no other character often asking why. ''Prelude (Unicorn): ''the markscolt, sniper, sharpshooter, and general bad-ass of the group, Prelude lives up to his name by being the first shot they never hear. He is very smart and perceptive, oftentimes knowing conditions before anypony else notices. He is seen as the most knowledgeable of the group with a keen sense of picking up facts, figures, scenes, and general trivia missed by the others. He is best friends with Piggle and he is the son of Toon Kritic and Eliyora. He is currently in a relationship with Night Petal. ''Fragarach (Unicorn): ''other other muscle of the group, Fragarach is a born soldier and the most effective killing machine of the NGJSF. He loves to fight and fight up close with his own broadsword and heavy powered armor coupled with his skills with a shotgun that fires high explosive frag rounds, thus his nickname "Frag." Outside of combat however, he puts on a puppy dog's attitude with a gentle and protective approach to things. He is the son of Quick Script and an undisclosed mother. ''Brain Storm (Pegasus): ''son of Aurora "Mage" Spark and Byter, Brain Storm serves as the electronic and maintenance technician of the JSF. He has a realistic view of the world and is unclouded by emotion, making him efficient and almost machine like in his work. With a gifted mind, he also cooks up some interesting equipment and modifications for the team in his laboratory and workshop. He works closely with Mac Book, Rush, and Petal to come up with solutions to odd problems encountered in combat. ''Simon (Earth Pony): ''the machinegunner of the NGJSF and one of the mech pilots as well, Simon is another soldier following in his mother and father's hoof steps. With his both his parents serving in the Equestrian military he joined in the action to fulfill his sense of duty for his country. He is also a hopeless romantic, often hitting on girls and them hitting him back in the face. Although he means well, he is a slob and often leaves his room in a state of decay. ''Piggle (Unicorn): ''the chef of the Sky Buster and a multirole pilot, Piggle makes sure everyone gets a good meal at the end of the day or another serving of whoop-ass for enemy from his plane. He can be best defined as master of none, jack of many, as his well rounded skill set makes him valuable asset for the team. He is often level headed but can sometimes have an episode with his sister, Umbra, as they haven't got along in the past. He is the son of Sketchy "Menameh" Wicket and Pig Peter. ''Scratch (Pegasus): ''another crazy of the group, Scratch is dedicated ground attack pilot and foot soldier of the NGJSF. She is an obsessive individual who loves to plan and analyze ahead of time. That being said, she becomes a maniac when given her signature aircraft mounted with a high explosive armor piercing gun that fires over one hundred rounds per second. Outside of the battlefield she is random and cheerful with Avia being one of her best friends. Scratch is the daughter of Cat Avenger and Storm Analysis. ''Water Wings (Pegasus): ''all time best wiki mod and one of Sky Buster's biggest fans, Water Wings (AKA: Passion) volunteered to join the NGJSF as one of the first new recruits outside of the original eighteen. She is a former Equestrian Navy Seal and Olympic swimmer who is an obsessive, yet shy individual that gets the job done right. She earned her nickname by being extremely passionate about everything, and anything she admires, including the legends and stories of Jet's father. She hasn't told anypony yet, but it was one of her main reasons why she felt a calling to join the NGJSF. ''Flip Flash (Pegasus): ''another early volunteer for the JSF, Flip is the OC of DJP15 and an ace fighter pilot/medic. True to his name, he can withstand G forces most other pilots wouldn't walk away unharmed from. He is always the stallion to carry others to glory and to save the lives of his friends in the heat of battle. He is the pillar that supports the group with his undying loyalty and steadfastness. He goes by the multiple nicknames of "Rookie or Madman." Avia admires him romantically from afar. ''Hornet (Earth Pony): ''an Earth Pony pilot/sniper hailing from a Spanish/Equestrian influenced country of Aetosia, Hornet lives up to his namesake by flying the plane he is named for, the F/A-18 Hornet. He has a very Latino personality and is best friends with Ship (them being fellow Mexicans canon wise) often times throwing fiestas and celebrating life to its fullest. He gets along well with everypony and serves as Prelude's spotter when he needs it. Him and Scratch are as of now dating. ''Red October (Pegasus): ''hailing from "Stronk Soviet Stalliongrad" Red October is a former Spetsnaz operative who was hoof picked to join the NGJSF as a new recruit. He specializes in anti-tank warfare, airborne assaults, and gunship piloting. He is absolutely ruthless in combat. To him his enemy is nothing but a roach that needs to be squished. He has seen atrocities and has become almost numb to them unless it immediately endangers his own life. However, he is very caring for his friends and fellow soldiers. He will often joke and laugh with them to keep morale up while not in combat. ''Blue Circuit (Unicorn): ''an oddity of the group, Blue Circuit is the OC of the famous brony youtuber: Gamenut321. He is a mercenary pony who was recruited by the human faction of the story, the EUF, and as such he is trained to use equipment not normally fielded by Equestria. He is a weapons expert of alien fields and enjoys listening to music with wubs and loud noises. He is also an avid gamer who runs an internet channel like his real life counterpart. ''Wishful Fun (Unicorn): ''a later recruit to the series and an OC of the person with the same name, Wishful is a bit of an oddball. He is a combat medic with an affinity for spells that seem to blend the reality with the virtual world. His spells are real life popular cheat codes that he can cast only once or twice per day and the more powerful the spell, the more he gets hurt and strained physically. As such he limits his spellcasting to moments where he really needs it. His spell list includes God Mode (which nearly kills him and knocks him into a coma, being his most powerful spell), Infinity Ammo, Aimbot, 1-Hit Kill, among other things. ''Fenrir (Unicorn): ''one of the latest recruits to the series, Fenrir is the son of Aeon and flies a plane of his name. Fenrir is somewhat promiscuous, otherwise shy but is an adrenaline junkie. He craves the rush from doing unorthodox tactics and flight moves that leave others guessing his next attack. ''Umbra (Pegasus): ''a late arrival recruit as well as the sister of Piggle, Umbra and her brother most often times don't get along. She was personally requested by Princess Luna to join the NGJSF to tap into her potential. Trained as a shadow assassin, she prides herself on pure stealth. Until her introduction Petal was the only one with a cloaking aircraft but has now been overshadowed by Umbra's ruthless rage. Umbra and Jet also do not get along as Umbra often pressured him to be her boyfriend, even with Jet's loyalty sworn to Nelly. ''Night Glider (Pegasus): ''the only show canon member of the NGJSF, Night Glider hails from North Equestria after her country was liberated by United Equus from Starlight Glimmer's regime. Although fierce and a brilliant fighter, she is very clueless and know almost nothing outside her own country's values and customs. Her interactions with the rest of the JSF tend to be very awkward due to her upbringing. ''Feather: (Pegasus): ''Soft spoken and reserved, Feather is the daughter of Keyframe and Golden Fox. While the others on the team like to run their mouths Feather is more about getting the job done. Her actions speak louder than her words and she is a brilliant fighter pilot. Almost rivaling Avia and Morning. She mostly keeps to herself unlike the more social members of the team. ''Masayuki: (Pegasus): ''Masayuki is the Neighponese (Japanese) recruit of the NGJSF. With his friend Zenji, they both joined the NGJSF when Equus was invaded. Masayuki upholds honor and is heavily steeped in Neighpon tradition. Being of Samurai blood, he holds his lineage to a high standard and joined the military like his mother and father who previously worked with Jet's dad as his support crew. ''Slashwing Crystal: (Pegasus): ''Slash is one of the first cyborg ponies of the group. Originally from Austrotia he left his home for the more lucrative venture of working for a UPF mining company. This was where he lost his eye, one of his legs, and his wing due to a tunnel collapse. Since then he was given new life in the military as a special operations soldier and this lead to his acceptance in the NGJTF. He is rather cold and detached from most of the world with his friends being the exception. He dislikes bigots and anyone who thinks he's a monster. That being said he still struggles with his own identity, being half pony and half machine. He is the OC of DCPBrony. ''Glitzy Glam: (Unicorn): ''Hailing from Equestria's 82nd Airborne Glitzy was not afraid to jump into the heat of the action. She joined the military with her boyfriend and the two would often travel the world in the same unit. She is by far the more girly girls of the NGJTF and has a fondness for well, the glitz and glamour of things. In combat she is trained as a medic and has saved the lives of her team mates on a regular basis. ''Iris Prism: (Pegasus): ''Also from Equestria, Iris is another medic of the group recruited to staff the medical bay of the EMS Sky Buster. Although, at first a noncombatant, with United Equus thrust into escalating conflict she quickly returns to her old training and combat skills she has learned in the Government Investigative Bureau. Due to her shy nature she hasn't told anyone this up until later on in the story and simply wanted to retire as a nurse to heal the sick and injured all the while still helping with the war effort. With everything that is happening in the story her medical skills might prove a lot more handy out on the battlefield. She is the OC of the person of the same screen name. ''Galaxy Gazer: (Unicorn): ''Born on the seas and raised in space, Galaxy Gazer is no stranger to maritime and space based operations. Originally an unmentioned cabin boy scrubbing the decks of the EMS Sky Buster, he was urged to join the field operatives after the death of his mother at the hands of the Pulsar. He is a long time friend of Piggle and Umbra as Pigsy's mother was a cruise ship captain Galaxy's parents would often work for. It was Piggle who vouched for his admittance to the team and now he frees up Blossom for more battlefield duties as a second dropship pilot. Prelude is also training him to be a sniper. He is the son of Bobby165324. ''Prince Ifrit: (Unicorn): ''The Prince of Saddle Arabia, Ifrit lives up to his name as the flame assault soldier of the NGJTF. His parkour skills are a lot better than some of his other squad mates thanks to his more rigorous training with the 3D Maneuver Gear and Jump Kits of their power armor. He upholds honor as his core value but will often times mess around as part of the team. He is formal when he needs to be but can sometimes pull something like jump on his bed while looking into a webcam and embarrassing himself online. He is very much like his mother, Persian Poetess, but has more of a fiery affinity. He prefers a slower burn rather than an explosive reaction, unlike Blossom, and will use any and all flame based weapons he can get his hooves on. ''Recon Scout: (Kelpie): *CLASSFIED INTELLIGENCE ABOUT THIS OPERATIVE* ''Flurry Heart: (Alicorn): ''Inputted by Hasbro as a cheat code character and inspired by putting the name "Sid Meyer" into the soldier name of an XCOM: Enemy Within soldier. Flurry has been added to the team thanks to a major spoiler in regards to the story. That being said, the Pulsar has now been buffed to balance out this overpowered Alicorn. Having grown up now, her personality is entitled but not spoiled, rich but not snobby, catered and pampered yet she doesn't take things for granted. Due to United Equus' circumstances she was trained by her father, Shining Armor, to be an elite soldier in the Crystal Empire military. She excels in counter-terror operations and hostage rescue missions as well. In combat she is like Wishful Fun, only her spells are more defensive. She has access to a powerful shield spell which she can cast in an area of effect radius to give her team mates their own personal bubble shield. Her Piercing Lance spell is a devastating beam which can damage multiple enemies at once in a straight line and is also useful as an anti-tank weapon. For breaching doors or to stun a massive number of enemies her Hypersonic Scream can momentarily deafen and disorient any foe affected by it. As for her conventional gun she uses a medium machine gun to lay suppressive fire on her enemies. Did I mention she's a medic as well? Trivia * There is not a single chapter where various Easter Eggs cannot be found referencing almost every major series the author is a fan of. You'll have to read closely/actually get the references to notice them. * Chapter One: * The title of the chapter is Enemy Within, a reference to the turn based strategy game: XCOM: Enemy Within. * The United Planetary Federation from the prequel story make an appearance, now renamed the United Pokemorph Federation to better fit their space nation for foreign policy. * The NGJSF fly fictional planes from many video game series such as Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, Ace Combat, and ARMA3. * A few of the members are seen playing Cards Against Equinity, base on Cards Against Humanity * The whole story itself is set in the Starbound universe and the author main inspiration for this story was his contribution to the modding community of Starbound's Pony Modpack. * Chapter Two: * The story also takes place in two universes, with the NGJSF free to cross borders. This is done because the UPF homeworld is at the same spatial coordinates as Earth, with Equus being five lightyears away from both planets. * That being said, Starfox Assault is referenced heavily in this chapter, as Katina and its outpost was a major mission in that game's storyline. * The NGJSF's ground assault squad uses weapons and equipment from both Titanfall and Attack on Titan, combining both the 3D Maneuver Gear and the Parkour Kits from both series. * Rush's drones are ripped from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, with dragonfires and AGRs in his equipment list. * The mission played out like a round of Hardpoint Domination from Titanfall. * Tough Heart says the line "Orge is Love, Orge is life" in response to getting his Titan. This is a reference to the Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life Meme. * He also managed to rip a UPF tank's turret and wielded onto his Titan's arm. A vague reference to Megas XLR where the main character attaches his car to a giant fighting robot. * When the UPF's Task Force Frostbite makes their appearance they are seen using the exosuits and gadgets from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. However, their weapons are of their own make and model hand made by the author himself. * The UPF's drop troopers are called Helljumpers, a reference to Halo's ODSTs. * (Discord pokes his head in from the background and smiles unnoticed) * Jet's moment of forcefully beating a dead tank yelling “Are you dead yet?! Are you dead yet?! Are you dead yet?!" is a reference to the prequel story: Skies of Harmony: Starbound where his father beats a drone to death yelling the same thing. * When Jet humiliates the last surviving Pulsar rebels, this is a reference to the video: Attack on A-hole Titan. The author could not resist putting this in because of the rampant shipping in the Bronalysis Community. * Chapter Three: * The "cheery psychedelic tune" Ship listened to on the radio is none other than Foster The People- Waste * Jill Rivers is a returning character from Hybrid Ascension. She is the head researcher of the UPF's massive manufacturing firm: Rivers Manufacturing. * When Jill says "This is my favorite kind of magic" this is a reference to Magic.MOV, a grimdark MLP fan animation. * Alpha Velocia 98 I returns as a location from Skies of Harmony: Starbound. This is the birthplace of Jet and his birth was also covered in the chapter Day 348 of Skies of Harmony: Starbound. * Due to the events in the prequel story we see Rainbow Dash still broken after the twenty five years after her previous husband's death. She is now married to Soaren * You will notice that Jet is very fluent in Tagalog. * It is scientifically proven that Blossom cannot stand five minutes without setting something on fire. * Jet, like his father, is also very much one for bad puns. * Chapter Four: * When Ship played with her chair this is a reference to the Austen Powers movies where Dr. Evil's electric chair flops and flails due to a loose joystick. * When Ship tries to get Mac Book's attention on the bridge. He is watching an episode of Attack on Titan: "Captain! That was the best part! I have to know what happens next to Ere-” * When Jet rides a water buffalo in the hallways he yells "YIP YIP." This is a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender where Aang often commands his flying bison with the same "YIP YIP." * Red October (the character) is most obviously a reference to Red October (the movie/novel/event/etc.) * Simonov brand vodka is a reference to an alternate faction made by BusterBuizel's friend: Mark Gilbert called the Gliber Consortium (GC). In this universe the GC are part of the UPF as a private military contractor and manufacturing firm. And (of course) they produce this brand of vodka. * "Rookie" was also the nickname of Flip in his creator's canon as he was recruited into the team. * WATER WINGS IS THE BEST RIFT MOD EVER AND SHE TOTALLY DID NOT EDIT THIS IN. ((BUSTERBUIZEL IS THE BEST MLP-RELATED-MILITARY-FANFIC-WRITER EVER AND HE ALSO TOTALLY DID NOT PUT THIS IN.)) * Her assault rifle, the SDAR, is featured in the game: ARMA3. It is a specialized weapon able to fire underwater. However, in the story's canon the rifle can be equipped with accessories not available in game. * Alpha Harobed VI also returns from the prequel story. In the distress call the pony marine states "Oh sweet Luna they're coming out of the walls! They're coming out of the Celestia damned walls!" 'This is a reference to the 1986 movie: Aliens * Iron Cross' weapon is also a reference to ARMA3. It is the MX DMR, a sniper rifle with a large magazine but low bullet damage. Another ARMA3 reference is the MBT-52 Kuma main battle tank. * The Burn Cards are another reference to Titanfall. * The motion trackers are the same ones used in the Aliens series. * As Jet points out: '“This sounds a lot like a horror movie cliché. Since the blue ponies always die first we all stick together. Since most of us are blue and/or shades of violet.” * The scene where AnY screams for help is a reference to the tutorial mission from XCOM: Enemy Unknown. * The changelings in this canon have been infected by a symbiotic parasite from the Star Fox series called the Aparoids. This allows them to merge with any DNA they assimilate as well as merge with any digital machinery to hack and disrupt any system. Due to their infections they are now able to ingest and solely live on conventional food. * Since AnY is half changeling. He is drawn to his Queen's commands. HOWEVER, since changelings have individual ideals and personality he talks Queen Chrysalis down to ally with Equus. * Queen Chrysalis also has a slight mutation inspired by the Queen Alien from the Aliens movie. * Staying with the 1986 Aliens references, KP busts into the room with a power loader just like Ripley. She even goes so far to say “Get away from her you BITCH!” * When Chrysalis breaks down into tears she briefly mentions her past Insect Kingdom. This is a reference to Ink Rose's headcanon video of Queen Chrysalis. * Yes, Blossom drops a nuke... Onto the base... TO DROP IT * Chapter Five: * The title of the chapter is a reference to the names of Ace Combat 4 & 5. * In the beginning of the chapter Jet references another fan fic the author has made: I AM BREAD * The simulation mission the NGJSF will go on takes place at Comona Air Base, a location from Ace Combat 4 * The reverse maneuver Flip mentioned is a piloting trick from the game: Planetside 2 * Blue Circuit mentions that he plays "Call to Duty" and "Harry's Mod" on his gaming channel which can be found here * Morning says the line: “Look at those planes. They're so ancient they could be in a museum” which is a reference to Ace Combat Infinity * The whole mission itself is a reference to three missions from various Ace Combat games: Comona from AC4, Front Line from AC5, and White Bird Part 1 from AC5 * The UPF Ekranoplans make a return from the previous story. Their designs can be found here * Chapter Six: * This chapter was written as sort of a "love letter" to fans of the prequel story: Starfox: Hybrid Ascension, which tells the events leading up to Starbound from the UPF's point of view and gives the readers a bit more knowledge on the unique culture and universe that is the UPF, hand crafted in the course of four years by Busterbuizel himself. * SkillzMakeKillz is a popular EDM artist in the Federation. She is also a real life EDM artist and her songs can be found here * If you haven't noticed, the Federation is racist. The main philosophy of their nation is that everyone who is a Pokemorph should be considered family, while outsiders are shunned. (Humans and Anthros being the exception as Federationites view humans as demigods and Anthros look similar enough to Pokemorphs that the differences are few and far between). * When Jet is transformed into a Braviary, Nelly comments on his new, longer, wings in a popular Brony innuendo. * Likewise, the Pokemorphs retort at Avia's transformation into a Pigeot, referencing Twitch Plays Pokemon with Bird Jesus. * Since the UPF uses more traditional naming techniques, the NGJSF in this chapter had to go by more "normal" names. * When viewing the menu options for food on the New Supremacy dreadnought, poffins can be seen as a popular UPF dessert pastry. The menu also makes reference to Mirelurks from Fallout, as well as space squids from Courage the Cowardly Dog. The Scinfaxi Sandwich is also a reference to Subway's Five Dollar Footlong. * Also returning from the Starfox prequel are the characters of Ghost Robert Lee the Zorua and Venise the Vaporeon. Ghost having now been promoted to a General and Venise specializing in special operations training. * Ghost outlines the pride of the UPF Navy: the UPFS New Supremacy. It is hands down the most heavily armed ship in the UPF Navy. * Ultimax is the home planet of the UPF. It is named after a Singaporean light machine gun, keeping with the military theme of the UPF. * Strella and her family are one of the richest members of UPF society, which isn't much because most of the UPF is a first world nation. * In the Federation, conventional sports are gone by the wayside as casual activities. The culture of the UPF places more emphasis on military simulations, video games, and Pokemorph Battling. * On the popular UPF TV show: Pwn Zone, there is a reference to two Call of Duty pro teams: FaZe and Optic Gaming. * Graffiti is legal in the UPF's city centers. It is hard to find a blank wall in the urban areas. So long as it is tasteful and has the property owner's consent UPF artists are free to express themselves on the walls of their city. There is also another reference here to a game called Jet Set Radio. * The UPF weapons museum is a reference to Seattle's Museum of Flight, however it showcases all the weapons of the Federation as well as their planes. * When viewing the UCP pistol, a reference to the Skies of Harmony: Starbound prequel is found, as Avia's mother was gifted a Federation UCP pistol. * The SP-3 Tundra Falcon and P33 Pereira magnums are from The Empires Mod and Battlefield 2142 respectively. * Mitch remarks on the Hydra Helix being able to "Take out jets." This is a reference to the popular Youtube fan animation: Battlefield Friends. * The R-20 Rainbow is named after Jet and Avia's mother when she first started out as a cartoon character in the UPF before they found the universe the ponies lived in. David himself, who designed the rifle, is an avid Brony. * Alson Burry is first mentioned in this chapter. He becomes a much more important figure later on in the story. * The gas giant of Rayquaza and Ascension City is a reference to Cloud City from Star Wars. * That being said, it is far more fleshed out in terms of lore than Cloud City. * As Jet and the boys of the NGJSF take off to hunt sky whales, Jet makes a remark based on Moby Dick. * The clothing store, Infernus Designs, the girls are shopping at is based on Hot Topic. * Night Dragons, the natural predators of the sky whales, are based on a cross between Xenomorphs from Aliens and Night Furies from How to Train Your Dragon. Category:Alphabetical Category:Fanfictions